


E bruciare per te

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x03 Morte in mare aperto, Attraction, Chemistry, Explicit Language, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: "Minchia che visione celestiale", pensò Mimì.
Relationships: Salvo montalbano/Domenico Augello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	E bruciare per te

Erano circa le 18 di quel pomeriggio soleggiato e Mimì e Salvo si trovavano da Cannizzaro, un negozio di abiti da cerimonia per uomo.  
Finalmente Salvo si era deciso a fare un giro per decidere il vestito che avrebbe indossato al proprio matrimonio e Mimì era stato più che contento di accompagnarlo. A dire la verità, il commissario non era stato molto propenso ad accettare quando lui gli aveva proposto quel pomeriggio di shopping: tutto questo apparicciarsi con vestiti eleganti e quant'altro non era cosa per lui.  
Ma Mimì aveva insistito, sotto richiesta anche di Livia (Augello non la sopportava, ma almeno una cosa buona sta cristiana l'aveva fatta) perché sapeva che Salvo non sarebbe mai partito per scegliere un vestito di sua spontanea volontà.  
E così, dopo molte camurrie, era riuscito a strappare il suo superiore dal lavoro per una menz'urata e l'aveva trascinato lì, in quello che secondo lui era il negozio migliore in fatto di stile.

E modestamente, lui di stile se ne intendeva assai. Non usciva mai di casa senza essersi prima guardato allo specchio, per assicurarsi di essere presentabile; gli piaceva avere sempre i vestiti perfettamente stirati e coordinati tra loro, abbinati specialmente alle scarpe e al cravattino. Anzi, proprio il cravattino era fondamentale... Mimì non riusciva a vedercisi senza. Infatti non lo toglieva quasi mai: solo con quelli con cui aveva una profonda confidenza. 

Tipo Salvo ad esempio. Salvo l'aveva visto un sacco di volte senza cravattino: anzi, a dire la verità l'aveva visto anche molto spesso in pigiama e con i capelli tutti in disordine. Ma a Mimì non importava di come lo avesse visto il suo superiore: sapeva che a Salvo non fregava una minchia di tutte ste cose superficiali. 

Anche se, a dirla tutta, durante i primi tempi Mimì ci aveva tenuto a presentarsi al commissario con una certa eleganza... Aveva subito notato quell'uomo bellissimo che avrebbe lavorato con lui fianco a fianco e voleva impressionarlo, fare colpo. 

Vero è che a lui piacevano molto le femmine, ma verso i vent'anni si era accorto di essere attratto allo stesso modo anche dagli uomini; e anche se di solito non si professava esplicitamente come bisessuale quando incontrava altre persone (molte volte per paura della loro reazione) non nascondeva mai il suo interesse se conosceva qualcuno degno di essere notato. 

E Salvo, degno di nota lo era eccome. 

Mimì lo aveva pensato subito, fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati: aveva visto quell'uomo e subito aveva sentito un'attrazione, una chimica speciale verso di lui. Perciò a volte si lasciava sfuggire qualche occhiatina al suo superiore, senza però essere troppo esplicito; immaginava che dall'altra parte non ci sarebbe stato un riscontro. 

Però nulla gli impediva di fantasticare. 

Proprio come stava facendo adesso, mentre guardava il suo amico che si provava il vestito che lui stesso gli aveva consigliato. 

Minchia, quanto gli stava bene! 

Era un abito color grigio chiaro, che si abbinava perfettamente alla pelle di Salvo; e poi gli fasciava perfettamente quel corpo marmoreo che si ritrovava. I pantaloni avvolgevano le gambe lunghe ma ben modellate, la giacca calzava a pennello su quelle spalle robuste e forti (Mimì immaginava di stringerle e appendersi ad esse, in scenari che non avrebbe mai confessato ad alta voce) ; per non parlare poi di come quel vestito gli stringeva divinamente il sed- 

"Matri, mi paru un domatore di circo equestre cu stu cosu!" 

Mimì fu bruscamente strappato alle sue fantasie. Il suo amico si stava, come sempre, lamentando. Diceva che sto vestito era troppo vistoso, troppo ingombrante per lui: preferiva magari qualcosa di più semplice e sobrio. 

Mimì sbottò." Minchia Salvo, vedi che stai benissimo vestito così!" 

Ed era la verità. 

Ora che il suo amico si era girato per parlargli e Mimì riusciva a guardarlo in viso, il vice si rise conto di quanto fosse bello il ragazzo che gli stava davanti. 

I pantaloni sul davanti erano aderenti ma non troppo, la camicia gli cadeva perfettamente sul petto (petto su cui Mimì aveva fatto i peggio pensieri) e perfino il cravattino che gli aveva consigliato era non solo perfettamente abbinato all'abito, ma faceva anche risaltare gli occhi verdi/nocciola di Salvo. 

Il tutto coronato da quegli stupendi capelli ricci, che sembravano così morbidi... Mimì a volte immaginava di passare la mano tra di essi ed assaporarne il profumo. 

Era incredibilmente attraente. 

"Minchia, che visione celestiale" pensò Mimì. 

Doveva avere un'espressione amminchialuta assai, dato che Salvo gli si era parato davanti e gli stava sventolando una mano davanti agli occhi, come per richiamarlo sul pianeta Terra. 

"Mimì, chi fu? Picchi mi talì accussì? Sono ridicolo con questo vestito, vero?" 

Mimì tornò in sé. Era deciso a far comprare quel vestito a Salvo: sarebbe stato un crimine lasciarlo lì dato quanto gli stesse bene... E lui da bravo poliziotto, i crimini aveva il compito di risolverli. E poi almeno avrebbe potuto ammirare Salvo per bene al matrimonio (anche se non sarebbe stato lui a fine serata a sfilargli quell'abito e questo lo faceva siddiare assai. Ma perché quella Livia non se ne tornava a Boccadasse? Non c'entrava nulla né con la Sicilia né con Salvo. Coppia peggiore non c'era.) 

"Salvo ma stai babbiando? Ma quali ridicolo!" Mimì prese in mano il volto del suo amico e lo indirizzò verso lo specchio, in modo che si ammirasse per bene. 

"Talè chi si beddu, Salvo" gli disse, facendo arrossire leggermente il commissario che non era abituato ai complimenti sul suo aspetto. 

Ed era la verità, Salvo era bellissimo. 

"Quasi quasi mi mariterei io solo per indossare un abito del genere" continuò babbiando, anche se nella sua testa la frase era leggermente diversa: "Quasi mi mariterei io solo per vederti con questo vestito, per poterti ammirare per tutta la durata della cerimonia e della festa." 

"Si sicuro, Mimì? A mia mi pari che sono troppo apparicciato, troppo pomposo... Non sarebbe meglio prendere qualcosa di meno impegnativo? Che ne so, qualcosa di blu, lineare, senza tutti sti disegni che mi parono na pagghiazza ri tavula."

E fiuriti, un vestito così raffinato veniva definito dal suo amico una" tovaglia da tavola". Non c'era nulla da fare, Salvo e il buon gusto erano due rette parallele che non si sarebbero incontrate mai. 

"Salvo ma vuoi andare a sposarti vestito come uno che va alla posta a pagare le bollette? Ma non lo so, un po' di eleganza!" 

"E va bene, va, me lo compro solo solo per non sentirti più. Matri chi camurria, menomale che ci si sposa una volta sola" si fece persuaso Salvo, che dopo tornò subito in camerino a togliersi quel vestito che già lo stava facendo smaniare. 

Mimì sorrise tra sé: missione compiuta. Avrebbe potuto ammirare Salvo con quel vestito ancora una volta... Peccato però dover aspettare fino al giorno della cerimonia. 

Allora gli venne un'idea. Chiamò Salvo, che si era nel frattempo rivestito e gli disse: "Salvo, tu per sicurezza il vestito prendilo, perché ti assicuro che ti sta da Dio. Poi, se hai qualche dubbio, te lo provi di nuovo a casa con calma. Naturalmente quando hai bisogno di aiuto mi chiami e io sarò lì ad aiutarti e a consigliarti." 

Ecco, adesso avrebbe potuto rifarsi gli occhi senza sembrare indiscreto o destare sospetti. Geniale, Mimì- si disse. Dovevi essere tu commissario. 

Quando uscirono dal negozio,Salvo con il sacchetto in mano e l'aria non troppo entusiasta, Mimì si offrì di accompagnare il suo amico a casa e quest'ultimo accettò. 

"Mimì, grazie per i consigli. Sinceramente se non ci fossi stato tu, io manco l'avrei provato quel vestito. Mi pari troppo esagerato. Però se tu dici che mi sta bene, io mi fido." 

"Fidati, Salvo, che con sto vestito a Livia fai perdere la testa." 

E non solo a Livia. Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe pagato per essere al posto di quella donna... Svegliarsi tutti i giorni accanto a Salvo, fare colazione insieme a lui, parlargli di cose intime, sentire il calore che emanava il suo corpo ogni volta che ne aveva voglia... 

Stava di nuovo fantasticando. 

Scosse la testa e addumò la macchina, cercando di concentrarsi sulla strada. 

Non avrebbe mai avuto con Salvo quello che voleva, ma poteva comunque sognare. 

Ed era sicuro che, dopo la visione eterea di quel pomeriggio, i suoi sogni sarebbero stati molto piacevoli. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua lmao non potevo non scrivere una fic su questa scena perché è semplicemente troppo iconica. Spero di non essere andata ooc e di non essere risultata troppo volgare! Come al solito, commenti e opinioni sono sempre ben accetti, mi fa un sacco piacere :)  
> Ps. Ringraziamo riondin0 sempre preziosissimo che con la sua b0naggine ha facilitato la stesura dei pensieri di Mimì


End file.
